


Formal

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #7: Formal</p><p>In which Tony takes Loki to meet Howard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well yesterday

Loki is tapping his foot nervously against the floor of the car, fiddling with the cuffs on his suit jacket. He knows he’s driving Tony crazy even if the other doesn’t give anything away. But he also knows Tony is cutting him a lot of slack because it is completely out of character to be this nervous. He looks calm enough though apart from the fiddling and the bouncing of his knee.

Tonight, Tony is taking him to meet his father for the first time. Howard Stark who is famous for not only his brilliance and his fortune and his great mind, but for being a complete and utter perfectionist and who, Loki knows from what Tony has told him, does not hesitate to make sure you know it if he thinks you have done wrong, if he thinks you have failed. Even if you are his son.

In all honesty, Loki isn’t sure why Tony is having them meet. Because Tony doesn’t actually like his father, his approval means nothing. But Loki likes to think that Tony wants Loki to see every part of him, even the less pretty ones. He likes to think that Howard’s approval doesn’t matter but that Loki seeing and knowing and being aware does. And that makes him feel a bit better, because he isn’t the one who’s supposed to impress tonight.

The car stops when they reach the restaurant and Tony turns, taking Loki’s hand in his.

“Relax,” he smiles. “You’ve got this.”


End file.
